Kitty-don
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Garmadon was more cat than he ever was, thanks to a sparkly kitten. Do you like randomness and Lloyd's family? I suggest you read :3


Kitty-don

Ninjago fan fiction

Zane was sitting on the couch, reading a romance novel. Garmadon was next to him, focusing on an episode of "Friends", with the volume louder than it should ,Garmadon's son, came out of the hallway into the living room. "Dad,I can't sleep" he said, sleepily. Garmadon looks up at his tired son, who was clutching a rather small, black teddy bear, that was missing an eye. "Well, what do you think is keeping you up?" He replied, muting the tv. "There's something bright outside." Lloyd replied. Garmadon got up and went to the ninjas' room. The bright pink light glowed through the window, right where Lloyd ought to be walked over to the window and peeked outside. Right in the window sill, sat a sparkly, pink, fluffy kitten with a tiny tiara on it's triangle shaped head. Garmadon pointed at the kitten, and Lloyd smiled. "Daddy, can we keep it?" He said, jumping up and down. Garmadon exposed his claws. "Lloyd, we can't keep a kitten, you got me!" Lloyd's dad replied. It's true, Garmadon happens to be very close to a cat. With black fur, claws, and a prickly cat tongue, he's perfect for a cat. Lloyd laughed, thinking his dad was kidding. Garmadon yanked a cord, making the curtains go over the window pull closed. Lloyd snuggled down in his cozy, yet rather large sleeping bag on the floor. Garmadon kissed him on the forehead, and wished him a good night. He walked out of the room and sat right next Zane, who had put up his novel to watch "Friends" on tv. "What's going on?"Garmadon asked, putting his paws up on the foot rest. Zane explained over what had happened while he was gone, then in an instant, they were glued to the television. Meanwhile, LLoyd unzipped his sleeping bag and opened the curtains. He unlocked the window and pushed it open. The kitten mewed sweetly as Lloyd cupped his hands around her. He pulled her in and put her on top of his sleeping bag. She curled up and purred. "I'll name you... Cupcake!" He said whispering, making sure the ninjas didn't wake up. He quietly tiptoed into the kitchen with the kitten in hands. He opened the fridge and quickly took out some milk. He stuck it in the microwave and pressed the buttons quickly. Zane heard the noise in the kitchen, and quickly turned around. He walked over and saw Lloyd crouching on the floor, with the kitten in hands. Zane just stared. The microwave made a "ting" noise. "Don't tell my dad." Lloyd whispered. Zane looked at Garmadon, who was snoring loudly on the couch, clutching a pillow. Zane looked back at Lloyd with a concerned look on his face. "I don't think I can do that Lloyd. Your father would be furious. He'll find out soon anyway."Zane said, staring at the very bright,mewing kitten. " Zane , to be honest, your my favorite ninja." Lloyd said, lying. Zane looked back at Garmadon, whose claws sank deeply in the pillow. "Alright." Zane said, whispering. "But don't tell him I knew" he continued. "Ok..." Lloyd said, taking the warm bottle of milk out of the microwave and fed it to the kitten. Zane watched in amazement, as the kitten tried to get milk out of the bottle. Lloyd and Zane walked back to the room, while Garmadon stayed on the couch. The next morning, Lloyd woke up early to play with Cupcake. She rolled on the floor and mewed. Lloyd picked her up and quietly walked to the kitchen. "Lloyd?" Garmadon said, barley awake. Lloyd jumped, not knowing his dad was awake. This caused the kitten to go flying. She landed on Garmadon's head and licked him. "Gyah!" Garmadon screamed, throwing the strawberry fur kitten off his head. Zane came from the ninjas' room, and realized what had happen. "Lloyd! I told you not to bring that rat inside!" Garmadon said, furiously. "D-d-d-d-dad..." Lloyd stammered, looking at his dad with huge eyes. Zane's jaw dropped open. Garmadon had cat ears on his head. "What?" He questioned, looking at everyone confusingly. Then, a beautiful long tail appeared behind him. "You... Have cat ears and tail..." Lloyd said, scared out of his mind. Garmadon felt the top of his head. It was true. "Did that kitten have some sort of magic?" He questioned, staring at the wide eyed ball of fur. Just then, Jay walked in the room to get a cup of coffee, but instead to see a kittyfied Garmadon, a sparkly pink kitten, and Lloyd and Zane surprised expressions on their face. "Garmadon, since when did you have that tail?" He asked, starting the coffee maker. "Don't push it" Garmadon replied. "All of the sudden, I crave milk..." He continued. He went to the fridge, and drank the whole jug. Everybody just stared at him. Then, Nya enters the room, looking for Jay. "Jay! There you a- woah..." she says, seeing Garmadon, waving his fluffy tail. "Garmadon? Is that you?" She asked, eyes wide. "Yea...problem?" He said, rudely. Garmadon's brother, Wu, walks in to see Garmadon as well. "Oh my...so fail..." He said, walking back into the hallway. Wu comes back, with a tea in hand. "Drink this" Wu said, handing it to his brother. Garmadon looks at it for a second, then drinks. "Lemony..." He said, feeling something strange. All of the sudden, he loses his ears and tail. Wu smiled, then sits on the couch to watch the news. "Donate the cat to the shelter..."Garmadon said. "Mew!" Cupcake replied.


End file.
